Service providers (e.g., third party service providers) create and provide a number of useful services. In some cases, the service is provided over the web or Internet and is used by one or more employees of a company. These services may be used by an employee to perform a job responsibility (e.g., members of a software team use a web based code revision application to check in code updates and track bugs; an accounting team uploads information to the website of their external auditing company so that an audit can be performed; etc.) or the services may be available to all employees of a company, such as services related to employee benefits (e.g., an employee uses a web based payroll service to change the number of deductions, uses a web based brokerage service to access an employee stock purchase plan or incentive stock options, etc.).
While these services are useful, the task of managing these services (e.g., by a system administrator) and accessing them (e.g., by an employee) can be inconvenient since these services are provided by many different companies and the interfaces and/or capabilities vary from service provider to service provider. It would be desirable if these systems could be managed in a way that made managing the services easier for system administrators and/or made accessing and using the services easier for non-system administrators.